1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet medicine delivery systems and more particularly pertains to a meat product pet medicine capsule for administering various types of pet medicine to a dog or cat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet medicine delivery systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet medicine delivery systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pet medicine delivery systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,333; U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,065; U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,152; U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,495; U.S. Pat. No. Design 254,337; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,064.
In these respects, the meat product pet medicine capsule according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of administering various types of pet medicine to a dog or cat.